mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryoko Shimizu
|username = carla españolo #1583 |type = Player Character |hero_name = Ruby Dutchess |age = 16 |birthday = July 6 |gender = Female |height = 152cm |weight = 65kg |blood_type = O+ |ethinicity = Japanese |hero_rank = Good |occupation = Student |school = Yuuei High |school_year = First |agency = N/A |quirk_name = Ropes |description = 1 |state = Active }} Appearance General Appearance Ryoko is a young looking girl who has her hair dyed in a strawberry gold color. She has a pretty hourglass body that she is not shy to show off. When wearing casual clothes, she usually wears anything that's trending in the United States, preferably clothes that has pink tones. On her eyes, Ryoko wears gold-colored contact lenses. Costumed Appearance For her costume, Ryoko wears a crimson adjusted kind of burlesque dress with black detail on it which she ties to the sides. Her skirt is detachable which can allow her better movement. Under the skirt, she wears gym shorts and on her feet, she dons black ballerina heels. Her hair is done in a high bow with a rose on top. Personality Ryoko is a wild person if you were to describe her in one word. She will do what she wants to do with whoever she wants to be. Ryoko talks with a very open and direct opinion about anything in general. She's really comfortable about her body and won't be one to be shy with it, believing that beauty is a really important attribute to have. She likes to consider herself a very romantic flirter (even though she's bad at it but she tries anyway.) She's very self-confident in her own capabilities and loves being the center of attention. That's why she views every fight she's in as a performance, preferring to make it as spectacular as possible instead of taking it seriously. Ryoko tries her best to make sure that the people around her smile and be confident about themselves in all ways possible. Character Background Ryoko Shimizu is the middle child of the Shimizu family. Her father, Shigure Shimizu, is a great businessman who Ryoko ended up in his care when an unknown woman came and left her in front of Shigure's house when she was a year old, abandoning her. Growing up, unlike her brothers, Ryoko never got any drop of love or caring from her father which ended up in Ryoko trying her best to be the perfect child, anything to garner any sort of approval or acknowledgment. She ended up studying hard and received A+ grades on all her classes, she ended up working hard as well to try and impress her father but alas, it never earned a peep out of him. Not even when her quirk manifested did he show any emotion at all. The only two things that entertained Ryoko when she wasn't either working or studying was watching Precure on TV and doing her gymnastic team practice (where she won her a few competitions) but even with those two things, the cycle of feeling hollow and pressured never ended. One day Ryoko got tired of the lack of attention from her father and ran away to join a circus that was in town, becoming one of their acrobats. The circus lifestyle gave her a boost on her self confidence and a feeling of freedom that she never had in her 16 years of life, making her reevaluate what she really wanted to do with her life. After doing some time in the circus, Ryoko realized that she wanted to make people happy and safe just like in her show that she grew up watching, Precure. In order to do she decided to enroll in Yuuei High. 2 months after her realization, she left the circus and went back to her home where it seemed that nobody even realized that she was missing. However now that she had come back, Ryoko was loud, intense and her hair a bright pink and made it impossible for her to not be noticed. After a lot of insistence, she got her father's permission to let her enroll in Yuuei. Character Aspects To put it shortly, character aspects are statements about something unique about a character. This can be about their personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. Aspects can be activated during roleplay to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact on the situation. Most importantly, aspects are always true of your character. In order to be utilized by both yourself and enemies, each aspect must be positive and negative on their own. Each aspect can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Think carefully when thinking up one. as every player character starts out with three. # Wild Child # Classy Primadonna # Cheerleader Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Quirks are the name given to the superpowers of My Hero Academia. Over 80% of the World's population has one and if this character is intended to be at U.A., they are no exception. '''Ropes Ryoko is able to shoot rope from her hands that can stretch up to 2 meters long. It is made of a light-like material and is sticky at the ends, allowing the rope to stick on different things. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for the desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive